In Need
by Chocolate Covered Lab Tech
Summary: Slash. Alternate Reality where Legolas and Aragorn are high school students. It's a complete flop in my opinion. Not recomended, but my best friend liked it...
1. In Need

Disclaimer: Not mine, characters are DEFIANTLY NOT MINE!... done now. Story is mine... no stealing you freaks. Don't know why you'd want to it's terrible. I do not own the song used here-in either. Somebody else does.  
  
Notes: There is slash... uh and... violence sorta... oh and its AR. As in Alternate Reality. Yep yep yep... uh that's all. Oh and it's a songfic. Don't read it! It sucks!!! *I warned you... no saying I didn't*.  
  
In Need: Sung by Sheryl Crow... owned by... 'ell I don't know who owns it go look it up on Google if you care so much.  
========================================  
Every night I dream you're next to me Tenderly You say my name  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas woke slowly, body wrapped in his sheets as if he was in another person's arms. Blue eyes blinked, unseeing for a minute in the darkness of his room. "Legolas" whispered into the night, his eyes spun around searching for the face that said his name but seeing nothing but the silhouettes of his room in shadow. Restlessly he laid back, feeling sleep and dreams coming back to claim him. To dream of the face that went with that imaginary voice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
You stay close enough to keep me here Then disappear When we're face to face  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas looked up slowly, his teachers voice vaguely cutting through his day dream. Why did he even stay here? His eyes continued to stare unseeing out the window, seeing the vague impression in the summer air. Through the heat waves going up slowly he saw the hunter green cloak. His eyes raised slowly to the face, his mind calling him crazy for even trying one more time. His heart thundered in his ears, his eyes met those dizzinging brown ones and then... gone. A tree instead of that shaky figure. His teacher's ruler came down hard on his hand, he shrieked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
And if you carry me tonight I would be strong enough to fight   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas held his wounded hand close to his chest as he walked through the busy hallways. Introverted against all the tan school children. He despised it, having to attend a school to learn the ways of humans. He longed for a land where computers weren't constantly bussing in his ears, Where cars didn't make him dizzy to the extreme of fainting. Where there was air. He stood before his locker and closed his eyes momentarily as his good hand started to type in his code. He focused on those brown eyes, that heart stopping smile. He was pushed hard against the locker next to him, the metal sides jabbing into his sensitive ribs. He looked up at the looming person above him. Blue eyes dangerously angry. "I'm sorry if I was in your way sir" he said, his voice countering the anger in his sapphire eyes. "Get out of the way then!" Came the rude reply, as the boy pushed him the other way, his lockers door cutting his hand viciously. Legolas glared at the students retreating back, but swung toward his locker, both hands now hurting terribly. He pulled a roll of gauss from a bag and wrapped his hands, pulling leather gloves on over it to keep it hidden. He closed his eyes while staying as close to the inside of his locker as possible and heard the bell ring. Late for algebra. He slammed his locker shut and ran to his next class, feeling like he'd rather curl up in a ball and dream of the brown eyed stranger. He always felt better after that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
And when you're weak and can't go on I'd be the bed you lay upon   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas closed his eyes tightly, tears spilling across his cheeks, his face buried into his pillow. His hand clenched around a letter, the letter falling to the ground as he passed out. Brown eyes sharing his pain. Embrace against a strong body. Tears that were not his own falling against his shoulder.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
And blue is blue And so am I   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas sat in a tree, high above the picnic tables and cafeteria exit. High enough to be hidden by the branches and to get away from the turkey surprise being thrown at him. He'd be in trouble for hiding, for being late, but it didn't matter. He wiped at his tears hard enough to bruise. A pendant clutched in his hand, a simple leaf, inlined with green stones, another, much simpler around his neck. He pulled it over his head, tears falling still.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
'Cause I want to be with you tonight And you're not the only one in need  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas fell onto his bed, exhausted emotionally and physically. Sobbing and wailing coming from the rooms outside of his own. He buried his head in a pillow, covering his ears, smothering himself till he pushed himself up gasping for air. His wounded his hand around the pendants he wore, bandage getting tangled in the stems. Enchanted jewelry or it would have already been stolen from him in that hell. He turned so he could face the ceiling. His blonde hair messily spilling across his pillows, blue eyes red rimmed from crying. He closed his eyes, feeling a ghost of lips across his shoulder blade. He gasped, eyes flying open, banishing the sensation from his body. "I'm going insane" he whispered before closing his eyes again slowly, enjoying the sensation of lips on his own, however faint it was, he could imagine it was stronger.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
You know everybody's watching me And what they see Is me watching you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aragorn opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the bright summer day he was sitting in. His teacher saying something he didn't focus too hard on. Suddenly his eyes caught on a blonde figure, the body pressed so hard onto the pages of his memory he would never forget it. He knocked over another students folder as he stood, he ran, jumping clear over the teachers aide's head. He got to the point he had last seen the figure and watched in the distance as a heat wave rose and dissipated his walking mirage. He walked back hardly paying attention to the scolding he was receiving. Everyone wondered what he'd seen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
In the middle, time is creeping by And I wonder why You're so removed   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aragorn sat still at his desk, the music his sister listened to drifting through the walls of his room. His grades were failing, his mother was worried, his father. Well if he knew where the prick was he'd kill him. But his mother was worried about him. He was starting to spend too much time in his room. Boromir was getting worried too. He knew he should go outside, practice fencing with his best friend. But he couldn't bring himself to leave Legolas... he wondered if he was real, he couldn't leave him alone now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
And if you carry me tonight I would be strong enough to fight   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aragorn held his broken arm tightly. Pain etched into his face as his little sister hugged his leg. He sensed his mother picking her up and leaving. He let himself bury his face into his pillow and cry, immediately he felt arms go around him. Sensed the emotions of worry. He breathed out shakily, the pain disappearing as a voice spoke elvish gently against his ear.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
And when you're weak and can't go on I'd be the bed you lay upon   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aragorn struck out at the jock who had broken his arm. Boromir behind him, mouth hanging open as he took another swing, a second before Boromir lunged at him to stop the fight. It was too late, he'd broken the boy's jaw and nose. Blood was every where. Aragorn walked away with an air of kingly dignity, his pride having been restored. He was expelled, as if that hadn't happened before. He could now spend a whole week comforting Legolas when the elf needed it. He fell into his bed, waiting to feel that tell tale weight beside him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
And blue is blue And so am I   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aragorn laid back slowly, Arwen's farewell letter clutched in his hand. "Why?" he whispered turning into his pillow and staring at the space behind his eyes. "What happened" gently whispered against his neck, heavy weight on his back. "My fiancée left me" Aragorn said and blue eyes blinked at him. Only a ghost to Aragorn's perception. "Your so young to be engaged" Legolas said sounding slightly heart broken. "I don't know what I'm doing" Aragorn said staring up at his wavy fantasy, or maybe that was his reality.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
'Cause I want to be with you tonight And you're not the only one in need  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"If you were real-" "I am real!" Legolas countered Aragorn's sentence. "Well we can't both be real!" he said exasperated. "Then I'm the real one" Legolas said. "Fine!" Aragorn said throwing his hands up in defeat. "If I was real what?" Legolas asked and Aragorn sighed. "My sister is starting to tell my mom I'm talking to myself. If you were real everybody wouldn't think I was crazy" he said and Legolas nodded, laying down, disappearing from Aragorn's sight with the sudden movement, but the weight beside him reassured him that the elf was still there. "And I wouldn't feel so weird kissing you" Aragorn said slowly, listening worshipfully to the laugh this produced from Legolas. "Yeah well at least you always saw me. I couldn't see you till a few days ago!" Legolas exclaimed and wrapped his arms shakily around Aragorn. "Your here, and I'm there... I don't understand" Aragorn said. Closing his eyes as if he had a major headache. "You probably never will... neither of us will..." Legolas said slowly. Aragorn gasped as a nimble set of fingers started to rub his shoulders in a less then friendly way. He opened his eyes and smiled seductively at his elven companion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Come on baby Life is just a net into which you dive And I'm getting Closer to you now  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Your getting clearer" Aragorn said slowly, focusing on the now detailed outline of Legolas, laying quite unclothed on his bed. "You too... I can sense your presence in my room before I even walk in my house" Legolas said grinning slightly. "What about your family?" Aragorn asked and Legolas shrugged. "Nothing I've seen says they know anything of you being real to anyone but me. I kinda like it that way" Legolas said, looking at Aragorn with a sidelong glance. "Maybe I could find you... maybe we could really be together" Aragorn suggested and Legolas looked worried. "God Leg' you know everything about me, what difference could it be to make that one final step and give me your address?" he asked and Legolas looked up. "I'd like to meet you for real before I die, and what if I'm going to die tomorrow?" Aragorn said and Legolas sat up slowly. "Ok".   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
If I love you Will you run away  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas sat fidgeting at a table, coffee cup clenched in his hands. What if it was all a dream, a crazy delusion? His eyes scanned the crowd. He was afraid. He shook, his whole body tense, his leg jumped impatiently, making the table shake slightly. "Legolas..." breathlessly said behind him. He refused to turn around refused to see the figure that would disappear. "Is it you?" asked in the voice he knew too well. He turned heart pounding breath held. He looked up to see those brown eyes, that didn't fade. "Your real..." whispered breathlessly. He touched a piece of stray hair feeling it between his fingers before the wind blew it away from him. "Yeah..." Aragorn said, smiling to hide his fear. He had so much to say to the boy before him, and so much he was afraid to now that he was real. How to tell someone you fell in love with them even though you were convinced they were a dream? He knew Legolas would laugh at him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
And if you stay Will I disappear   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas felt as if he was becoming a figment of his own imagination, how could all this be real. How could something so wonderful happen to him? How could he have fallen in love and actually been given the person of his dreams? He was suddenly afraid that he himself would disappear. Would be taken away from this perfect person. He shook terribly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
And if you carry me tonight I would be strong enough to fight   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Your shaking... have I not come up to your expectations?" Aragorn asked, eyes betraying the fear in his statement. "No... I mean... your perfect... Aragorn." Legolas said. Wrapping his arms tightly around himself to hide his trembling better. Aragorn put a hand out, his nerves as bad as Legolas' own. "I'm afraid too" he said and Legolas smiled at him slightly. "Why are your hands bandaged?" Aragorn asked, Legolas having had another few 'accident' with his locker the day before. "You can tell me now" Aragorn said and Legolas looked at him smiling slightly. "I didn't before because you'd be mad that you could do nothing, you still can do nothing" Legolas said and Aragorn caught his wits and held Legolas' chair out for him. The elf narrowed his eyes and looked around at the other patrons of the shop before sitting. "I can be content in knowing that your not hurting yourself" he said and Legolas looked at him as he sat. "Let me help you protect yourself Legolas. You've helped me countless times by just being there" he said and Legolas reached out, timidness forgotten, he grabbed Aragorn's hand and held it tightly. "You've helped me go on. I've wanted to give up and run away, but the farther away I got from here, the farther away you became" he said and Aragorn frowned. "I've brought this pain on you then... I'm so sorry Legolas" he said but the elf shook his head quickly, squeezing the captured hand tightly. "You were the only reason I felt good enough to fight back" Legolas said and smiled. "Who was hurting you?" Aragorn asked, the lady that took coffee orders staying far away from their table. "Other students... don't worry about it. I'm away from that now" he said and Aragorn didn't quite believe him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And when you're weak and can't go on I'd be the bed you lay upon   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Month later, graduations done, introductions made. Aragorn had unpacked his last box, his middle wage making job as a cleaning man (ugh how demeaning) earning him enough to move into his own apartment. With Legolas' help of course. In fact the blonde elf was sleeping dreamlessly on their couch. Stolen from Aragorn's own home, with much arguing from his mother about it's disappearance. Aragorn sat down, studying Legolas' face in much more detail now that he had him in one place, and the boy was clear and not almost see-through. "Your staring at me" Legolas said startling Aragorn enough to make him fall back from his kneel. "I was studying you... its strange not having to fear being thought crazy for talking to myself" Aragorn said slowly. Legolas blinked and sat up studying Aragorn himself. "You look tired... how was work" Legolas asked and Aragorn looked at him with uncertainty. "Uh... your good for this months rent?" he asked and Legolas sighed. "You got fired?" he asked and Aragorn nodded looking at his elf and steeling himself for the fight. "Ok... I know someone who might be able to get you a job at the park... their Ranger just died" Legolas said and watched Aragorn smile. "Well I can do that" he said and Legolas grinned. "Yeah you arn't very good at cleaning are you" Legolas looked around the room meaningfully, eyes stopping at a few dishes and piles of belongings. He then threw himself playfully at Aragorn and pinned him to the ground. "I don't care Aragorn. You'll get another job, and I know what its like to hate the one your in" he said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
And blue is blue And so am I   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas walked into the apartment, greeted with the wonderful smell of pine trees. Knowing it was most defiantly not pine-sol, he looked for Aragorn's pile of clothing that most likely needed to be laundered. He found it and smiled, his bad mood lifting slightly at the pine needles and other bits of woodlife hanging on to it for dear life. He was picking it up when movement caught his eye. He looked up and saw Aragorn standing before him, leaning against a wall. His hair was wet, stringing down his shoulders. He needed to shave again, and he was wearing Legolas' own sweat shirt and pants. "Those are mine..." Legolas said as he picked bits of twigs from the jacket in his arms. "I couldn't find mine" his room mate said in defense and Legolas turned smiling as he did so. "There probably in your locker at work" he said and heard Aragorn's footsteps follow him to the laundry closet. Legolas heard classical music drifting from the living room space. "What's wrong... I heard you sigh as you walked in the door" Aragorn asked and Legolas turned to him, and fidgeted in a very non-elf like way. "You can cover the apartment for a few weeks right?" Legolas asked and Aragorn laughed. "You need a job?" Aragorn asked and Legolas nodded sheepishly. "I have a position open at work... I need someone to track poachers, and hunters without a license. You feel like your up to it?" Aragorn asked and Legolas started the water in the kitchen, rinsing the washing fluid from his hands. "Maybe... do you think it wise to hire me though? Wouldn't you be a little biased?" he asked and Aragorn grabbed a glass and poured himself some orange juice. "Anyone who thinks I'm biased can watch you shoot a grain of rice from five hundred yards with that damn arrow you have, and then watch you track a ground hog for a few miles. Then they can call me biased" he said and Legolas blushed. Felling incredibly better then before he walked in the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
and I want to be with you tonight   
blue is blue and so are we And you're not the only one in need  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas held his arm tightly to him, hissing in pain when Aragorn moved on the other side of the couch. "Damn it... we should take you to the doctors, or at least let me look at it Legolas!" he exclaimed and Legolas made a sound that was either pain or consent, either way his shirt was lifted up and his side examined. "Your bruised..." he said and Legolas hissed in pain once more, falling back on the couch. He then felt Aragorn's rather rough cheek against his hip and decided pain was to be ignored right now. "What are you doing?" Legolas asked looking up with big blue eyes. "Um... shit" Aragorn sat straight up and tried to stand, but couldn't, seeing as Legolas now had both legs wrapped around his waist. "Did I say you could get up?" he was then knocked off balance and was sitting rather confused on the couch. "Your not the only one in need" Legolas said before jumping him. 


	2. Notes

Eck... uh yeah I redid the thing, cause the layout was confusing for me and I wrote it. Thankies to all the people who liked it, I don't see why you did, it's rather... well childish and totally ooc. Sorry I am my own worse critic, terribly so, I hate myself. Ok done now. I hope you enjoyed reading my lovely little romp through high school. Review and I'll huggle and lovel you forever. 


End file.
